Vampire Princess Miyu/Buffy the Vampire Slayer
by TempestXtreme
Summary: Miyu and Lava are transported to Buffy's Earth dimension and must work together to stop the demon god, Yakamura. First in a possible series. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Vampire Princess Miyu/Buffy the Vampire Slayer – By TempestXtreme

Vampire Princess Miyu/Buffy the Vampire Slayer – By TempestXtreme

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Buffy the Vampire slayer or Vampire Princess Miyu. But I DO own the demon god Yakamura and Eve the demon hunter.

**Chapter One - Yakamura**

Yakamura was running for his life. Miyu was after him, and he knew that she would not rest until he was either dead or sent back to the Abyss from which he came. 

"You cannot escape, Yakamura."

Yakamura stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of him stood the demon god hunter Miyu and her servant Lava. Miyu was, in fact, sitting on a large rock and Lava was just standing behind her silently. 

"Lava, inscribe his name in fire and send him back to the Abyss," said Miyu softly. The dark-cloaked figure that was Lava raised his hand, and a flame appeared. This flame inscribed Yakamura's name in the wall that had appeared above the demon god, and he immediately felt weakened. 

_"I cannot allow her to send me back to the Abyss!"_ he thought. _"Wait, what is that?"_

_ _

Miyu and Lava too had noticed the vortex that had appeared above them. Its blackness seemed to swirl within itself as it grew larger, and an image of a town appeared within it. Miyu, Lava and Yakamura stared at it and suddenly realised what it was. Yakamura leapt into the portal and disappeared.

"We must follow him!" Miyu said. "Lava, we must get into that Dimensional Rip!"

Lava picked his young mistress up and leapt into the portal.

---------------------------

Buffy kicked the vampire in the ribs and staked her through the heart. The vampire gave her one final look of hatred and turned to dust. 

"Well I guess I'm done for tonight," she said to herself. She turned to leave the graveyard, and was confronted by yet another vampire. This one was large, muscular, male and ugly, even though he hadn't changed his face yet. He jumped at Buffy, who sidestepped, kicked him in the back, waited for him to turn around, and staked him to dust. 

"OK," she said. "Maybe I had _one _more vampire to kill."

"You are a very skilled fighter, for a human."

Buffy turned around to see a young girl in what looked to be a red kimono and a tall, darkly dressed man in a mask standing behind her. The girl was sitting on top of one of the gravestones and appeared to be amused by Buffy's fight with the now-dead vampire. 

"Who are you?" Buffy asked. The girl giggled softly. 

"I am called Miyu," she said. "What is your name?"

"Buffy," replied the Slayer. "Who's your friend?"

"He is called Lava. He is my eternal servant," Miyu replied. "Tell me, was that truly a vampire that you killed just now?"

_"I don't believe this," _Buffy thought. "Yes, that was a vampire. Why do you care?"

Again Miyu giggled. "Do you think it is safe to tell her, Lava?" she asked, looking up at the masked man. He remained silent and just looked at Buffy, which made the vampire slayer shiver. _"He's creepy," _she thought. "Tell me what?"

The sun was beginning to rise, and Buffy realized that she had just spent the entire night hunting vampires. She heard a sound behind her, and Buffy looked away for just a second, and when she turned back to Miyu, she and her companion had disappeared. 

"Weird…" she said softly. She turned to head home; she was really tired after the night's patrol.

---------------------------------

_Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse_

_ _

The demon's voice was reduced to a bloody gurgle as the demon hunter's dagger was plunged into his heart. He fell do the ground, and Eve stood next to the body and cleaned her dagger. Her golden eyes betrayed her sorrow and she ran a hand through her golden-brown hair as she tucked the dagger back into the black belt around her waist. 

_"They might be evil creatures, but they are still alive. I am beginning to hate having to hunt them," _she thought. She cleaned her bloodied hand on her crimson red t-shirt top and straightened out her equally red shirt-skirt. She sighed and started to leave, but a voice stopped her. 

"You fight well, human."

She looked up. Above her was a black-haired man with blazing blue eyes, wearing a black cloak that covered his body head-to-foot. 

"Who are you?" she asked. The man laughed a low, deep laugh that made Eve shiver. 

"My name is Yakamura," the man said. "Tell me, how old are you?"

"Twenty," Eve replied. _"Why does he want to know my age?"_

_ _

Yakamura jumped down from the beam that he was standing on and landed on the floor in front of her. 

"Hmm…so young, and yet your power is great," he said. "Tell me, how would you like to help me hunt down a vampire?"

Eve blinked at him. "A vampire?" she asked. "No thanks, I don't hunt vamps."

"Why, are you afraid of them?" Yakamura asked tauntingly. 

"No, it's just that I don't see them as a challenge."

"Ah, but you will find this one to be quite a challenge," Yakamura said. "Her name is Miyu…"

-------------------------------

"And you say that this girl, Miyu, seemed surprised that the creature you fought was a vampire?" Giles said. Buffy nodded.

"You know what else?" she said. "I turned away for just a second and she and her friend had disappeared. 

"Maybe she's a vampire," Xander said. "She disappeared right before the sun rose, after all."

"She didn't seem dangerous," Buffy said. "She can't be more than thirteen years old."

"But she had this creepy guy in black with her, didn't' she?" Willow said. "Hey! Maybe I can do a spell that'll find her."

"You won't need to do that."

Miyu and Lava appeared in the room of the Magic Shop. Miyu giggled and looked at them. 

"Your friend is right," she said. "I am indeed a vampire, but not the kind that you hunt."

They all stared at her, and Buffy immediately leapt at Miyu. Miyu simply jumped over Buffy's head and landed behind her. 

"Do not meddle in affairs beyond your understanding," she said. "I am not your enemy."

"S-she's standing in the sun!" Xander said.

Buffy and the others stared in shock. Miyu was standing in the sunlight! 

"What kind of vampire are you?" Buffy asked. Miyu smiled and laughed softly. 

"I am both demon and monster in one form," she said. "I am also a vampire. I need blood to survive."

"You're a demon?" Willow asked. "But you look human!"

Again, Miyu laughed. "I was born human," she said. "But I changed to a vampire because my destiny demanded it."

"And what is your destiny, Miyu?" Buffy asked. 

"To hunt down the demon gods that plague the earth and to send them back to the Abyss where they came from," replied Miyu. 

"What's a demon god?" Xander asked. 

"It is a creature born of darkness that is both a god and a demon. They take control of humans in this world so that they can destroy it. It is my fate to destroy these demon gods with the help of my servant Lava."

At that point, Lava appeared behind Miyu and took her into his arms. That kind of scared Buffy and her friends. 

"What exactly is Lava?" Giles asked. Miyu looked at him. 

"He was a demon god, but he became my servant when I drank his blood," she said. "He is now my eternal slave, but he is also my friend."

She hugged Lava tighter. "I must go now, we will meet again."

They both disappeared.

**Author's notes: **Please don't flame me! It's my first attempt at any kind of fanfic that's not based on FF! How am I doing so far?


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two – The hunter and her prey

Chapter Two – The meeting

** **

The sunlight seemed afraid of this dark alley that Eve had chosen as her hiding place while she waited for Miyu to appear. Somehow she knew that the vampire girl would come by here in her hunt for blood. According to Yakamura, Miyu could withstand the power of the Cross, stand in sunlight and even resist Holy Water. 

"Why are you looking for me?" 

Eve gasped and turned around. Miyu stood behind her, looking like any normal thirteen-year-old girl. Lava, her eternal servant, stood silently behind her. Eve swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"I think you know," she said. Miyu nodded in understanding.

"It is foolish of you to interfere in affairs that are beyond your comprehension," she said. "It is even more foolish of you to ally yourself with Yakamura, the demon god. He will kill you when he is finished with you."

"D-demon god?" Eve said. "What are you talking about?"

Miyu closed her eyes and chuckled. "Yakamura is of a race of demons that are gods of the Abyss in which he was born. They possess humans and take their life force so that they can prolong their existence on this world. It is my destiny to hunt them and send them back to the Abyss. Until I have hunted them all down, time will stand still for me."

"Stand…still? What do you mean?" Eve asked. 

Miyu giggled and stretched out her hand. "I mean that I will not change at all until my given task is complete. I will remain the same as I am now until I have hunted down all of the demon gods that escaped the Abyss when I refused to accept my fate."

"What was your fate?" Eve asked, suddenly interested. 

"I was to be the Guardian of my family's bloodline. Centuries ago, a demon god rose out of the Abyss and gave my worthiest forefather the blood of a vampire. That blood has been passed down to me, and I in turn will pass it down to my offspring."

Miyu rose a few centimetres off the ground and laughed quietly. 

"Goodbye, Eve," she said. "We will meet again, soon."

With that, Miyu and Lava disappeared, leaving Eve alone to ponder what just happened.

---------------------------------

Buffy slammed her fist into the training dummy and almost snapped it off its stand. Xander was watching, wide-eyed. 

"Hey, Buffy, is something bothering you today?" he asked. 

"No, why?" replied Buffy, delivering a hard kick to the dummy's midsection.

"Just wondering…" Xander said. "So, have we found out anything about our little vampire girl?"

"You'll have to talk to Giles about that."

"Oh, OK."

Xander left in a hurry, before Buffy began thinking that _he _was a good training dummy. Buffy watched him leave and turned back to the dummy. She hit it in the side of the head with a spinning heel kick and took its head right off. 

"You are quite powerful."

Buffy turned around to see Miyu and Lava standing behind her near the doorway. 

"I wish you'd stop doing that," said Buffy. Miyu giggled, but didn't even bother to apologise. Instead, she asked:

"Is this where you train yourself?"

Buffy nodded. "Wanna try?" she asked, grinning. Miyu smiled slightly and pointed a finger at the headless dummy. It burst into flame and was reduced to ashes in mere moments. Buffy stared at the pile of ashes on the floor and turned back to Miyu. How did she do that? 

"I just came by to warn you," Miyu said. "A woman named Eve is working for the demon god that I am hunting. She herself is a demon hunter, but she wishes to do battle with me."

Miyu laughed quietly. "She is foolish to think that she, a mere human, can defeat me."

Miyu turned and walked back into Lava's arms and they both faded away. Buffy sighed and looked at the ashes again. Giles wasn't going to like this…

--------------------------

Yakamura watched in mild amusement as these people walked the streets, completely oblivious to his presence. He saw his next victim coming down the street, and stepped in front of her. 

"Pardon me," he said. "Might I buy you lunch?"

The girl stared at Yakamura, but something in the way he looked at her made her want to go with him. 

"Y-yes," she said. Yakamura smiled slightly and took her by the hand. 

"Come with me," he said. She obediently followed him into a dark alley. As soon as they were out of sight, Yakamura put a hand over the woman's mouth to prevent her from screaming, and bit into her neck. She went limp within a minute. He left her body in the alleyway and simply walked into the street and blended into the crowd.

--------------

Miyu, too, was feeding. But she had just given her victim the gift of eternal life. She stepped away from the boy, who immediately sat down on the ground, too weak to move. Her hunger for blood satisfied, Miyu put her arms around Lava and they disappeared into thin air.

----------------

Eve was in the gym, training herself for the battle with Miyu. But something told her that this vampire, young as she looked, wouldn't be easy prey. She slammed her fist into the punching bag, sending it flying from its chain. 

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you not to hit the bags so hard?!" 

_"Gees, you'd think that this guy would learn to mellow out a little!" _thought Eve. "I'll fix the chain, don't worry!"

"You'd better!" came the angry reply. Eve sighed, picked up the bag and began to fix the chain. 

_"This was the fourth one this month," _she thought. _"Maybe _I _should mellow out…"_

_ _

_ _

---------------

"This is a very odd dimension," Miyu said quietly. "The vampires here are exactly like the myths that humans in our dimension believe."

She looked up at Lava, who just stared into space, silent but watchful. _"Yes," _he thought. _"But that human, Buffy, could be a danger…"_

_ _

It hurt Lava emotionally that he couldn't tell Miyu his feelings about this odd parallel dimension that they had landed in. _"A slayer of vampires… I wonder how long she lives for? Is she mortal…?" _he thought. _"Oh, Miyu, please, be careful around this girl! You've seen how powerful she is…"_

_ _

Miyu looked up at him and smiled. "I wish that you could tell me your thoughts," she said. "But your voice was taken from you, so you cannot. Come, we must begin the hunt for Yakamura tonight."

Lava looked down at her silently and nodded. He took her in his arms and they faded away to start the hunt for the demon god Yakamura.


End file.
